heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-18 Time Out To Breathe
Westchester----------------------------------------------------------------- Xavier Institute - Breakstone Lake - Western Shore? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? The northern grounds of the Xavier mansion border the western edge of Breakstone Lake, a large expanse of clear waters that is ideal for swimming or boating. Nearest the mansion itself is the inlet called Spuyten Devil Cove, where a small boathouse and dock have been added for the school's use. On all other sides of the lake the shore gives way to thick woodlands, particularly to the north. The road back to the main grounds lies along a grassy expanse to the west, while the forest provides a natural barrier between here and North Salem in the southeast. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Despite the mid-November chill in the air, Ororo is far from bundled up. Nor is she dressed up, by any means- a pair of loose-fitting jersey knit pants and a matching sleeveless shirt, both in muted earth tones. She holds a pair of sandals in her hand, having taken them off to go barefoot, now that she's closer to the lake and the docks. Sometimes, it's just nice to feel the earth under one's feet, even if it /is/ partially frozen. She makes her way to the dock, towards Warren's boat. "Playing pirate again?" she calls into the darkness. The friend she's looking for is difficult to spot, but she knows he's there. Of course he is! Kurt is on the main mast's spar, using the darkness as a cover. He's quiet, certainly, as he pulls some acrobatics, flips off to land fully upon the deck below. "Ja," and the smile is in the sound of the single word. In the next second, there's the telltale sound of air rushing in to fill a void, and again *bamf* as he appears alongside his friend. "Working on silence on a wooden deck. Not easy." He smiles with good humour and more than a little self-deprecatingly. "Did you hear me, then?" "I sensed your body heat in the air, the exhalations of your breath," she explains, letting a warm breeze circle around him, as her eyes flash white for just a moment. "I may not be as keen as Logan is in finding people, but I have my ways as well," she tells him. "I wouldn't have known otherwise, though. You're a very, very stealthy pirate. Ready for night raids and smuggling illicit goods, I'm sure." Kurt's smile turns into a pleased grin at the last, and he exhales in a chuffed, "There is nothing I can do about the others," he agrees, and nods in acknowledgment for the warmth. "Danke.." before he looks at her, brows rising. "Were you coming to search for me, or am I interrupting your moonlit walk on the shore? If it is one, I am your happy companion. If it is the other, well," and here he shrugs his shoulders, and gives a soft laugh, "I am your happy companion." Storm takes Kurt by the arm. "Company from you is always welcome, my friend," she says. "Psylocke and I had a rather... distressing mission in Alaska a short time ago. I've found it difficult to relax since I returned home," she admits. "I'm afraid I've been a bit short with my students because of it. And perhaps, with others as well." Kurt shifts such that she can take his arm, as he's escorting her now, ready and willing to walk the shore. "Ach, ja.. if you'd like to talk about it, you know I'm a willing ear? Und shoulder." He exhales in a soft sigh, "It is a hazard in what we do, you know. Soon enough, your students will understand. Or some of them will. Perhaps one day. But, if you will forgive me, I would rather it bother you than to know you've gotten good, solid sleep at night." His German accented words are soft in the night, gently supportive. "It was... troubling," she says. "Several men lost at sea after they took some... life-form aboard, believing it to merely be a mineral sample. The interior of the ship was... encrusted with these crystals, like in some caves," she shares. "It played with our minds," she shakes her head. "There's a good chance my unease is simply the aftereffects of whatever it did to us. Still, it has caused some rather... vivid nightmares since," she shares. There's a concerned expression that comes to the blue fuzzy face, and he pauses, turning about to look at Storm. It's plain in those yellow eyes that he takes this matter quite seriously, particularly after keeping vigil at Warren's side. (And being taken to task by Jean for not doing enough?!) "It has not suggested that you take an action that would be .. uncharacteristic for you?" Nightmares, well.. that's unpleasant too. "Und these nightmares? Based upon memories, or events that have not been experienced?" "Based on the past. On the experiences in the boat, though they occasionally shift into Cairo, the house after the plane crash, being trapped..." she admits, trailing off just a little. "And no, most of what it did to us... it was just trying to get us away from its home. It was hurting, and confused, and saw us as a threat, I believe. Now, my mind is just sorting through everything." She draws her friend into a hug. "If it grows to be more than bad dreams and my uneasiness being indoors, I'll let you know, I promise." Kurt easily wraps his arms around his friend, giving her that added support, and fuzzy warmth. "So it was trying to keep you away," using the memories against them to frighten them off. He'll press a kiss to her cheek, if allowed before letting her go, and ducks his head, yellow eyes searching her face. "Ja.. und if you do not, you will have to answer to me. When I find out." Offering another smile, he's ready to keep hold of her to take the walk. "You know, I like the outside.." He's making conversation now, but pointedly, "Evening, afternoon.. there is something special about being out of doors. Und, I might add," Kurt looks to the side with a quirked smirk, "it helps with sleep more than warm milk.. und cookies." Holding out his hand, he makes the 'little bit' gesture with two of his fingers, "But only a little." She laughs, and nods, all too happy to lean against her friend as they walk. "I plan to spend the night out here, under the stars, to see if I get a more restful sleep that way," she tells him. "This is actually my favourite time of year to do that," she shares. "It's cold enough that there are no insects to worry about, and the snow hasn't yet started. It helps that I'm immune to the cold, of course," she says with a bit of a smile. "Denn.. I think I too shall rough it. Light a fire, und I think Warren might have some marshmellows in the boat. If not, I can go back to the school und get some.." It would be quite easy for Kurt to do so, and it's a genuine offer. "If you don't mind the company. I know that I have invited myself, und if you tell me to leave," and it almost sounds as if he'll finish up the statement with 'I'll understand', but he doesn't. He continues on, a little theatrically, "I will forever be hurt, a shell of a man.. scorned und turned away by a lovely woman so she can be alone." "You are welcome to join me Kurt. I'll even do my best to make a little pocket of warmer air for you, so you don't freeze your fur off," she jokes. "I know it can only keep you so warm. Go and collect some wood for the fire, and I'll go inside to fetch some sleeping bags and other supplies," she agrees. The wind begins to pick up around her, until it's picking her up, and carrying her accross the lawn to her attic bedroom, which she enters via the balcony she had installed for just that reason. Kurt laughs softly, the sound.. genuine and fond. "So you will get the marshmellows und hot dogs," and he lowers his voice, "I won't tell." With that, then, he reluctantly lets his friend go so she can do as she thinks necessary for their camping out under the stars. As she rises, there comes the soft sound of *bamf*, followed by that acrid smell of sulfur as he goes to collect firewood.. and it's multiple *pops* of air as he gathers.. and by the time Storm returns, the bonfire will be going, giving warmth.. and ready to have stories shared about it until sleep eventually takes them. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs